Hagorn
Hagorn is a villain in GMA's (a filipino network) Encantadia. History Although there is little doubt about the intentions of the ruthless, Machiavellian King of Hathoria, there is a huge mystery behind his motives for wanting to conquer Encantadia. In his youth he was to marry the young Minea through an arranged marriage concocted by Avria queen of Etheria. He was also best friend to Prince Raquim of Sapiro. The father of the eldest among the four Sang'gre sisters - Pirena - is known throughout Encantadia both for his prowess in battle and his viciousness. Aided by his right-hand-woman, and half sister Agane and adoptive son Hitano, he wrestled, betrayed, and murdered his way to the Lirean throne and claimed lordship over all of Encantadia. He is also the owner of a powerful and enchanted sword, the Kabilan. Hagorn succeeded his father Arvak when the latter fell under the sword of the Sapirian king Armeo during the fall ofSapiro. He also battled Ybrahim, King Armeo's heir, many times. In those battles, Ybrahim was clad in the Kalasag, the powerful armor of Prince Raquim. Hagorn tried to use the power of Mine-a's scepter but it didn't work on the Kalasag. Even the Kabilan couldn't dent the mystical armor. Ybrahim slashed and stabbed Hagorn's back and almost killed him. However, Asval interfered and helped Hagorn to escape. During the second to the last war of Encantadia, in the Battle of Adamya, Hagorn was killed by Amihan. In Book 3, Hagorn reappears as one of Ether's assistants against the Sang'gres and became Armea's kidnapper and Alena's slayer. Hagorn dies a second time while in combat with his daughter Pirena. His original intention was to win her over and the Gem of Fire. He confidently derided Pirena's weakness by likening her to a fruit to his tree. Pirena, however, is determined in her course and declares that she no longer has a father. In the ensuing conflict, where at one point the Fire Gem (held byPirena) and the Water Gem clashed, Hagorn emerged as would-be victor, before turning on himself. The complex personality of the Hathorian King can be clearly seen through snitches of kindness throughout Books 1-3. Hagorn, when young, helped the Sang'gres when they returned to Etheria and were being chased by Etherian soldiers. At the last moment before his first death, he concedes to telling the truth about his being a father to Pirena. Though victorious countless times in Book 3, there were many instances when Hagorn was seen slumped and somber. Eventually, he finds redemption at the point when he crawls to a position where he could strike his daughter dead. Telling her that he would never be killed again (while at the same note telling her that he would never bring her pain), he staggered away from her and stabbed himself. Reconciliation is poignant, but brief, as Pirena rushes to her father's side and screams "AMA!" (Filipino for Father). Hagorn leaves parting words, to the effect that he admires everything his daughter ever stood for, and how empty his cause had been. Hagorn held two gems at separate occasions: In Book 1, he took the Gem of Fire at the same time that Lira was trying to save her aunt. He later handed it back during his duel with Amihan and Pirena. In Book 3, he had the Gem of Water after Alena gave it up to save the illegitimate son of her husband Ybarro–Arman. He handed it back as he lay dying in Pirena's arms. This was the culmination of a weaving complex relationship between him and her daughter, at one time including Pirena's daughter, Mira. The first verse of Alena's song is sung at the close of the final scene. Powers *'Shapeshifting' - Hagorn had the ability to change his appearance and body structure into any humanoid form. Due to reason that he is a Hathor, he can not shapeshift for too long as it will weaken his strength for a temporary time. *'Teleportation' - 'Hagorn had the ability to quickly go in the place he wants to go to just by thinking of it. *'Pyrokinesis' - Hagorn can control, generate, and absorb fire even without the Gem of Fire he have this ability but weaker than Pirena. Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains